<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brothers of Balance by Midnight_Drawz_7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221255">The Brothers of Balance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Drawz_7/pseuds/Midnight_Drawz_7'>Midnight_Drawz_7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Loop Multiverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loop Multiverse, Original Work, The Brothers Of Balance, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Multiverse, Alternate Universe, Am I doing tags right?, Angst, Bi, Bisexual, Blood, Blood and Gore, Brothers, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Dayspace, Depression, Gore, Half-Siblings, Help tags are horrible, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQIA+, Multi, Murder, Nightspace, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Past Violence, Rape, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Someone tell me if I'm not, Suicide Attempt, Trans, Transgender, Undertale AU, Violence, Visions, depressed, depressed character, dreamscape, dreamspace, lgbtq+</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Drawz_7/pseuds/Midnight_Drawz_7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guardians and one kingdom. Dark spirits and questionable motives. What will happen? These guardians have no clue what they're doing until they receive some important information that causes an outburst in their lives.</p><p>Was it all meaningless?</p><p>This story is part of an elaborate series I've put tons of work into. This in itself is a passion project among those passion projects.</p><p>In it we follow the stories of two guardians struggle to make it in a world that doesn't accept them. Their late mother is the only clue they have of what they are, but what are the strong feelings they get towards separate things?</p><p>You'll find out in the story. But for now, thank you for reading.</p><p>Enjoy~!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brothers - Relationship, Brothers of Balance, Dawn / Eclipse - Brothers, Dawn / Hellen - Parent and child, Dawn and Hellen, Laxia / Luthor - Romance, Laxia and Luthor, father and daughter - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Loop Multiverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bedtime Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                    
</p><p>
  <em> Schwook. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The mauve, softly colored book was now closed, and the older prince laughed a bit as the toddler in front of him whined, “ Clipsssyyy!” She complained, but the other simply set the book down and lifted the smaller off of her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“ Now don’t be like that, silly. You know you have a big day tomorrow. “</p><p> </p><p>“ But wha happened to the siblings??” The smaller asked eagerly, and the older held her close as he tugged the bed’s blankets back for her to lay down in.</p><p> </p><p>“ I told you, they’re writing their own story now! We don’t know the ending just yet…”</p><p> </p><p>The little princesses eyes practically sparkles at that information, gasping, “ They’re whaaat??”</p><p> </p><p>“ Writing their own story. Living their lives…” The older smiled and kissed his little sister’s skull, “ Now get some sleep, silly…” He tucked the little one in, booping her and receiving a giggle from the other, before the taller skeleton set a small plush beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“ Wait-!” The taller stopped himself from standing up, glancing at his sister and raising a nonexistent eyebrow, “ Can you sing me Momma’s lullaby…?” The taller smiled softly and rubbed her skull gently.</p><p> </p><p>“ Alright…” The princess turned over to listen to her older brother, and he rubbed her back as he slowly started to sing to the younger princess.</p><p> </p><p>The soft melody entered the room and guided the little one into a drowsy mind, smiling as she listened to the song, which gradually came to a soft end.</p><p> </p><p>The older stood up, but the little princess spoke again, “ Hey, Clipsy, can you read me that story again tomorrow…? I really want to hear it all over again…” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“ Of course…” He smiled softly, “ Now rest… I’ll be right here for you tomorrow morning…”</p><p> </p><p>“ Okay, Clipsy…” The smaller yawned and snuggled the little plush, smiling a bit, “ Love you….”</p><p> </p><p>“ I love you too, Dawn…” He smiled at his little sister, rubbing her shoulder gently before standing up and heading out of the room, the soft echo of his footsteps in the large, empty hallways as he rubbed the sides of his arms as a means for heat, sighing softly as he walked the familiar hallways.</p><p> </p><p>The tiled floor he knew was made of marble, looking up at the beautiful walls made of the same material, though the occasional pillars were made of crystals and raw gemstones placed there as a way to show off the royal family’s wealth. Boasting on it.</p><p> </p><p>The young prince tugged at his jacket and reached his aimed location, softly gazing at the portrait of his mother, though he saw nothing but a curtain. No one approved of the King taking it down, so he instead put the curtain over it to disguise his covering it up as a memorial type decision.</p><p> </p><p>The prince took hold of the rope and tugged it down, drawing the curtains away and gazing at his mother now. </p><p> </p><p>“ Momma…” He mumbled quietly, sitting down on the ground and crossing his legs, putting his hands together as the lilac eyelights in his sockets glittered. “ It’s me again- Eclipse….” He spoke softly, “ I wish you were here… Dawn loves your story…And I know it’s not entirely accurate, but I did my best to replicate what you’ve told me...” </p><p> </p><p>“ She’s so, so sweet… I can tell that she’s going to make a wonderful guardian…” He smiled a little as he studied the painting, knowing how strange it was for a human to have two monsters as her children. He assumed it was because of her own strange appearance… Yet it didn’t ruin her beauty.</p><p> </p><p>“ I just wish she’d gotten to meet you…” </p><p> </p><p>“ Your majesty-!” Eclipse jumped at the sudden voice, swiftly getting to his feet as he spotted a guard and practically sighed of relief, “ You should not be out in the halls this late at night! Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“ Yes, yes… I’m fine, Captain…” Eclipse put on that reassuring smile he’d practiced, “ I can handle myself.. I know the castle like the back of my hand… or, phalanges..”</p><p> </p><p>“ The King has ordered us not to allow you out passed curfew-“</p><p> </p><p>“ He orders a lot of things. Doesn’t mean we have to listen…” He said, “ Plus, his rules are ludicrous. It’s only a few minutes passed sundown and he expects me to fall asleep… He’s just a tyrant and no one is willing to accept that.”</p><p> </p><p>The Captain beside him chuckled softly, “ You are very smart for a ten year old, you know…”</p><p> </p><p>“ I get that too often… “ </p><p> </p><p>“ I’m not surprised. Now come, it wouldn’t be breaking the rules if I walk around with you. “ </p><p> </p><p>Eclipse seemed surprised, “ Wait, really?” They nodded, and he smiled a little wider, “ Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>“ It’s clear how much you hate him. Honestly, I do too. I’m only staying in this job so I can find loopholes for you.” They winked playfully, and the child snickered slightly, “ Hey- Wait, where are your glasses-?” They laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“ I left them in Dawn and I’s room. Calm down- They’re in the case I got them in…” Eclipse reassured, and the Captain sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“ Good. I know how much you enjoy reading- I just didn’t want you to break or lose them, silly.”</p><p> </p><p>Eclipse sputtered, “ I’m ten years old, not a baby! I know how to keep track of my things..” </p><p> </p><p>“ I know. I’m teasing.” The Captain chuckled a little more, and Eclipse smiled once again, laughing softly, “ Now how about we go get those glasses and take a trip to the library…?” </p><p> </p><p>“ I’d appreciate that…” Eclipse said softly, “ Thank you, Captain..”</p><p> </p><p>“ Of course, Prince Eclipse…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Big Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    
    <span>TW // MENTAL ABUSE/DOWNGRADING/SLIGHT PHYSICAL ABUSE </span>
    <b>\\<br/><br/></b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Clipsy I told you I’ve got it!” The little princess fiddled with her outfit as Eclipse sighed and straightened it out, adjusting her little collar, since the younger princess never really wore dresses anymore. Only her older brother got to see her wear them, and though she really liked them, she never liked wearing them in front of other people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eclipse rubbed her skull gently, hooking his glasses into his shirt pocket and resting his hand on the little gal’s shoulder. “ Look how big you are…” He said softly, making Dawn giggle and smile. “ You’re growing up way too fast for me to handle there, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawn giggled once again and carefully pushed Eclipse away, just a playful action, nothing aggressive or anything. “ Oh hush! I’m not your little sunshine anymore-!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You always will be to me!” Eclipse laughed, and his sister snickered some more, the two soon settling as Eclipse just gazed at her with pride, “ Listen, no matter what the King expects of you, I believe anything you accomplish will be great… Don’t forget that your life is your own… Go learn about what you enjoy, not what that big bully wants you to learn…” Eclipse said, and Dawn smiled, kissing her brother’s forehead gently and hugging him. Eclipse smiled and held his sister close, rubbing her back a bit. “ You go out there aiming to make yourself proud- no one else…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I want to go out and make you proud, though..!” She said quickly, causing Eclipse to look surprised, “ Oh come on, Clipsy, you know how much you’ve been there for me! You’re such a dadda to me-“ She giggled a bit, “ I know we’re siblings, though, plus I believe Momma would be really proud of you if she were here…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older sibling smiled softly and released a small chuckle, “ I can say the same to you, silly sunshine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey!” Dawn said, causing the older to laugh once again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ Oh relax, no one’s around. Plus, it’s always gonna be my nickname for you… Whether you like it or not.” Dawn giggled as she was picked up, and Eclipse soon set her down again, picking something up out of a hidden compartment in his desk that only the two of them knew about. He carried the item over and slipped it over her head, setting it around her shoulders. “ This is a gift from our Mom… She told me she wanted you to wear it every time something big happened- Even if for a few moments… It’s your very first day of lessons- and I’ll be tutoring you, of course-… So I thought letting you wear it for a few minutes would help..”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The princess gasped as she saw the item, the cold and semi-heavy material pressing against her little tailcoat outfit, “ Eclipse, I-” She lifted her hands to the accessory, trailing her fingers over it with interest, “ This...this was Momma’s..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Indeed it was. You know I have my own, too, right?” Eclipse chuckled, “ She made them for us…” He said, “ And I couldn’t wait for the day I would get to tell you about them, too...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little princess waited impatiently for her brother to remove the solid item, the cold material having a golden color to it as it reached into the form of two tentacles, the one on his left side reaching downward, and the other side reaching up, connected by the simple crescent moon in the center. Dawn traced her fingers over the carefully designed crown, then lifted her own off of her shoulders and gazed at it. Similarly to Eclipse’s own, hers had the spike-like tendrils that connected a symbol, except they were opposite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one on Dawn’s left side reached upward, while the one on her right reached downward, mirroring the tentacle-like connectors on Eclipse’s crown. In the center was a carefully placed sun, with four feather-like flames to it on the outer layer. Inside of that was a smaller fire-like shape with only three feather-like flames. Dawn’s eyes practically sparkled as she admired the two items, looking to her brother in disbelief as he just smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You’ve grown so, so much…” He said quietly, his voice filled with love and affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You already said that, Clipsy!” Dawn whined, though she giggled softly at the older. Eclipse rubbed the top of her skull gently, guiding even more happy giggles out of the five year old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I know- but it’s true… “ Eclipse breathed a soft, proud sigh, “ I love you, sunshine…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I love you too, Eclipse…” Dawn smiled as well, catching her brother's hand and holding it with both of her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the footsteps jerked the two of them out of this soft moment, and Eclipse mentally cursed, slipping the crowns back into the hidden compartment and quickly closing it again, taking Dawn’s hand gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain stepped into the room, and the two kids breathed a sigh of relief. They chuckled softly and stepped over, crouching to be eye level with Dawn and to be below Eclipse, smiling a bit, “ Are you guys ready…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eclipse looked to his little sister, who nodded a bit nervously, “ Mhm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain nodded in understanding and got to their feet again, as Dawn clung to her older brother’s hand, looking up at him in slight fear. Eclipse nodded to Dawn encouragingly, holding her hand gently yet tightly as the two of them followed the Captain out of the room. They soon were alone in the hallway with them, and the Captain paused, turning and crouching to be eye level with the two children once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Listen… The King has set up some challenges for you, Princess Dawn… Challenges that someone at your age shouldn’t be expected to do… He is a very harsh and unruly man, but your brother is going to be there to protect you and help you in those challenges, so don’t give up, okay...?” They said, and Dawn looked slightly frightened- as any five year old would be- and clung to her brother’s hand and arm, trembling a bit, but nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I-I’ll try…” She said, and Eclipse got down on his knees so he could hug his little sister, who gladly clung to him, a few tears poking at her eyes, but he gently wiped them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them remained like that for a little while before Dawn calmed down and quietly informed the two that she was ready, so they continued on, eventually entering the library of the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bookshelf upon bookshelf towered over the child, and she gripped her brother’s shirt, trembling as Eclipse continued to hold her close, rubbing her back as their eyelights landed on the King, his usual robe missing from his current attire, though his crown remained- intimidating as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eclipse could swear he saw a glint of his mother’s tears on that crown. He held Dawn closer, protectively, and the King cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Welcome, Princess Dawn, to your first day of school.” He said, almost forcing the neutral tone in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawn remembered the heavy feeling of the crown in her hands, and the feeling of it briefly on her head- The one on her supposed Father’s dark brown, feathery haired head made her queasy at the sight of, as if she wanted to hate it just from looking at it. She could never explain or understand why she felt this way, but she never spoke up about it- other then with Eclipse, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, the young prince really didn’t like this. The precious books of the area were tainted with the King’s presence. There was something nasty that stirred in the flames of the King’s eyes, something engulfing all at once about the location of education that Eclipse had turned to for help and guidance so many times, though now he felt sick to his nonexistent stomach. The area had been corrupted- Twisted and meshed into something Eclipse didn’t recognize, and he hated that. He especially hated whatever the hell the King had planned for his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing him, it wasn’t good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain was ordered out of the room, and the King gestured to the nearby table. Eclipse, much to the older man’s displeasure, didn’t put his sister down to let her walk on her own. He simply went over, setting Dawn in the chair and holding her hand, staying close so she wouldn’t be hurt or anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A servant stepped over and set a parchment in front of Dawn, along with a quill and a pencil, an ink cartridge placed nearby for her to use. She looked very confused for a moment- A quill… Eclipse had told her about those.. and a pencil, too… She gained a small amount of confidence, picking up the pencil with care and gazing down at the parchment- Eclipse had taught her how to read and write over the years- one step at a time without ever really making it into a ‘lesson’. She started answering the questions- while it wasn’t leveled fairly, it wasn’t anything too advanced that Eclipse hadn’t already taught her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five year old eventually finished, pushing the parchment towards the King and having another one slammed in front of her by him. Eclipse moved forward, glaring at the King to tell him to back off. The older scoffed and stood straight, only doing so because of the servants around. Dawn had been scared and had jumped back, trembling and gripping one of her wrists, looking at the King in fear as he stepped away. Eclipse set his hands over the smaller child’s own, quietly mumbling encouragements and reassuring comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eclipse watched as the King ordered the servants out of the room, and he had a creeping feeling in his soul that something bad was about to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawn eventually wracked up the courage to look down and try to complete the assignment set in front of her, but what she saw was… nothing she could read. She couldn’t read this, she couldn’t understand this… Her soul raced in her chest as she started trembling, the fear of what the King would do if she failed settling in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ S-sir-“ She started, his quick turn towards her causing her to jump. It felt like he was towering over her, that malicious look in those dark grey eyes… The careful smile drawn onto his lips and the massive hatred Dawn saw in his eyes. He’d set her up to fail. Eclipse realized this immediately after seeing his smile, “ I-I… cannot do this…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Surely you aren’t incompetent enough to not be able to complete a simple paper of problems…?” The King scoffed, and Eclipse flared at him, pretty much growling as the King stepped over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Don’t touch her.” Eclipse said, and Dawn was shaking like a leaf, clinging to one of her big brother’s arms as he put them around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Why not? She is my daughter. She has failed her lesson. I’m just going to show her the issue…” The malicious smile stretched into a grin, and Eclipse felt his soul burn in his chest, screaming at him to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, he was right beside the two kids, and Eclipse felt a strange sensation in his body, raging through him as he knew exactly what the King was going to do. He raised his arm, causing Dawn to flinch, but Eclipse didn’t move a muscle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a total of two and a half minutes, there was complete silence in the room, Dawn’s tears streaming her face as she saw the mark start to show up on Eclipse’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eclipse was shocked for a moment, before he narrowed his eyes, the feeling flourishing around his arms as he released Dawn, shoving the King away with unseen strength, a loud thud occurring as the man hit against one of the bookshelves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eclipse felt nothing but rage in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had threatened Dawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eclipse took strode over to the King as he stood, a low chuckle escaping the man as he grabbed the collar of the ten year old, looking him in the eyes for what felt like a long moment, before he was thrown against the bookshelf- hard. Eclipse coughed as he felt the pain split over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawn was terrified. She tried to get down, instantly running to her brother, but her arm was roughly caught by the King, and she begged for him to let her go, tears streaming the poor five year olds face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You’re both fucking freaks.” The King said, giving Dawn a hard slap across her face before throwing her down to Eclipse, who instinctively caught her. “ Incompetent, weak, ignorant…” He continued on as Dawn cowered in her brother’s hold, “ Nothing but a pair of fucking mistakes.” The King then turned, leaving the room as the two of them felt those words synch in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawn looked up, seeing blood on her brothers skull as she realized there was the crack in the back of it. She lifted a hand and, as if someone was guiding her, started to heal the crack. Eclipse winced a bit, but held his sister close regardless of the pain. Dawn lowered her hand once the crack had vanished, and Eclipse used the clothing over his upper body to clean the blood off, holding Dawn closer and pressing his hand against her head gently, reassuring her that none of what the King said was true- but he knew it would haunt her….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew it would stick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they both stayed there like that for hours until the Captain was finally permitted to return, to which they quickly- yet carefully- walked over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eclipse flinched at the sight of another person, and Dawn trembled, holding onto her brother’s clothes tightly as he held her closer, shielding her instantly before recognizing them, breathing out a shaky sigh and holding his sister close. The Captain very carefully picked the siblings up, carrying them back to their room, their eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I can’t let this happen anymore….” They said softly, laying the two down in Eclipse’s bed- since it was bigger, and pulling the blankets over them carefully, letting them rest as they headed out of the room. “ I’m done staying on the sidelines.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What was thought to be a good day turned into a total nightmare.</p><p>Sorry that this happens right after the wholesomeness of the last chapter, lmao, but this story contains a TON of angst-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Troubled Willow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eclipse didn’t sleep well that night. He kept seeing strange visions and his hold on Dawn never stopped. Despite the pain leftover in his skull, the taller skeleton protected the young princess all night. She’d fallen asleep very, very late late, but Eclipse’s humming managed to soothe her enough to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imagine how surprised Eclipse was when it wasn’t the friendly Captain that greeted them in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not letting go of his sister, and fearing the worst, the young prince followed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk there felt like he was never going to reach the throne room, until the all familiar doors stood before him and he realized the reality he was trapped in, sensing the last of the Captain’s soul in this room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was not good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eclipse held his trembling sister closer as he stepped into the room, glancing around before realizing just what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You’ve been getting away with a lot of things lately thanks to them.” The King said, standing up from his throne room, “ But now… it’s been taken care of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deafening silence that greeted the rest of those words… the absence of the magic…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eclipse guided his eyelights down to the area below the short steps leading up to the King’s throne…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image of the Captain flashed in his vision, and his eyes widened a bit, as Dawn seemed to realize the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ C-clipsy…? A-are they-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Dead.” The King finished harshly, the child flinching at his voice and hiding her face in her brother's neck, “ Executed for treason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You…” Eclipse’s eyelights shrunk as tears grew in the corners of his eye-sockets, “ You...killed them... You killed them just like my father… You took their life because they disobeyed you and your screwed up rules?!” Eclipse snapped, holding his sister close and glaring daggers at the King as tears streamed his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King stood up swiftly, causing Dawn to flinch back, but Eclipse stood still, not backing off, “ They committed treason by disobeying direct orders and allowing you to violate the rules I set in stone for you. “ He growled, and Dawn clung to Eclipse, starting to cry, “ Now then, be good little children and run off to your rooms. You will have the next few days off of school as I gather the resources you need. Go.” Eclipse wanted to protest and attack the King again, but Dawn’s state stopped him. He scoffed, gritting his teeth as he rushed to leave the room, tears still streaming down his and his sisters face as they headed back to their shared room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eclipse threw the door open, laying Dawn down and throwing an angry rush of a powerful amount of tinted air towards his bookshelf, falling to his knees and just… crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young prince had already lost so much. Why this? Why now?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lost himself to his thoughts as grief washed over his soul, holding his face in his hands as the sorrow surrounded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if I’m instinct, the hand that touched his skull caused that cloud of sadness to part, the small aura around his sister countering the darkness as she hugged her brother close, pressing her forehead to his as the sunset colored teardrops ran down her face as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Deep in the forest… where willows will go...” Her broken voice hummed in the grief filled air, and Eclipse perked up- that was… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Monsters will hurt you and bite you and.. go…” She continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You are my lovely, my one, and my only….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So please don’t you close your eyes and forget about me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Because you are…” Eclipse chimed in, hiccuping a bit, “...the one that I care for…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ And you are the best of this whole world…” Dawn continued, wiping her brother's tears as he inhaled shakily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So in person or not I’ll be beside you… “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You’ll laugh or cry and I’ll be behind you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Forever watching over you, my precious willow…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Beyond the trees, the sun and moon, or the shadows…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I-I’ll be here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So please don’t fear…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ My precious willow…” Dawn finished along with her brother as Eclipse lifted a hand to wipe her tears gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lullaby’s melody filled the room as they started to repeat the soft song, the music bringing the light back to their eyes as the aura and the darkness both faded away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft melody trickled through the last of their tears as they embraced each other, grieving in each other’s arms and allowing the soft warmth of their souls transfer into each of their trembling bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours passed… The song eventually came to an end, and the two children fell asleep like this, leaning against the bed instead of sleeping in it, holding each other close gently, a subtle glow in their chests as their souls beat in synch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a rush of light in the room, and two figures seemed to emerge from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One stood with a bronze-ish glow to its body, a dark light escaping what seemed to be its eyes, while the other stood with a more grey-purple color to its own, a brighter lilac escaping its own ‘eyes’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two figures glanced down at the children, trading glances with each other before trading nods, disappearing as fast as they’d appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bittersweet feeling entered every being in the castle- only for a moment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bittersweet ending to yet another negative chapter, though this one is moreso fluffy angst, as well as the reveal of the lullaby's lyrics.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed yet another show of my angsty addiction lmao-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Grieving for the Ones We’ve Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning was... slow. </p>
<p>Eclipse and Dawn remained in bed most of the time for the first few hours, but the older child had left, letting his sister stay to sleep, so he could retrieve food for them. He himself didn’t have the stomach to eat, but he knew they had to in order to stay strong during this.</p>
<p>No adult seemed to bat an eye as the broken prince walked through the halls of the castle. A few teenage knights in training were the only ones to look to him in worry. They didn’t know what the King did… None of the slaves did… </p>
<p>No one but Dawn, the King, and himself.</p>
<p>No one knows what he did to his father. </p>
<p>No one knew.</p>
<p>And that… that broke Eclipse the most. If he went to someone outside of the castle, they would accuse him of being a dramatic ten year old- not to mention if the King found out, he would do something to Dawn…</p>
<p>Eclipse hated the thought of that. </p>
<p>He lost himself to these thoughts and ended up running into someone, falling back due to his weakened body, not looking up just yet as he was carefully and gently guided back onto his feet- for a moment, he felt his mother’s soft touch, then he looked up and just saw one of the slaves, backing up and rubbing the sides of his arms.</p>
<p>“ Apologies, ma’am…” Eclipse mumbled to the woman, receiving a nod and a bow from the slave before he just kept walking, trying to get the image of his dying mother out of his head, trying desperately to get the vision of his dead guard out of his mind and to stop staining his eyes with the toxic addition to them.</p>
<p>Why did everything fall on his shoulders…?</p>
<p>As if to voice his frustrations, the area around Eclipse faded into a void, and he looked around, confused and alarmed, unaware of what was happening, and his immediate instinct telling him to go to his sister.</p>
<p>He wanted to shout- to scream, to yell and cry out for his sister- for his only loved one left…</p>
<p>But nothing happened…</p>
<p>No voice, no yell, no scream… just silence.</p>
<p>Just the void. </p>
<p>Eclipse didn’t realize he was crying until the tears hit his hand, which was grasping the cloth over his soul. He sunk to his knees, staring at the ground and just… crying. All alone… on his own.</p>
<p>Then he woke up in front of the kitchen, standing upright with his head bowed down from the supposed illusion. He, for now, shook it off, going into the kitchen and prioritizing his sister. Yeah… focus on Dawn… It’ll be fine if he just.. focuses on his sister. </p>
<p>No it wouldn’t. The hot truth sunk into his soul as he lifted the plates out of the cabinets, his hands shaking, so he quickly set them down to keep himself from accidentally dropping them.</p>
<p>Who was he kidding? The Captain was dead. They’d been the only one helping Eclipse stay sane in the castle- they’d been, outside of Dawn, his only friend… They’d helped him. </p>
<p>At one point in time he did something that caused this to happen, right? This was his fault…?</p>
<p>He could’ve done something to stop it, right? Eclipse could have stopped the Captain from standing up to the King- Eclipse could have done something- ANYTHING…</p>
<p>Eclipse wiped his tears again as he worked to make himself and his sister something to eat, the bags under his eyes seeming much darker than before. If his insomnia wasn’t already bad enough, then this would just make those worse.</p>
<p>The young prince eventually finished, carrying the food and drinks out and towards his and Dawn’s room, not passing any slaves, thankfully, and just making his way there. Eclipse soon opened the door, closing it with a small ‘click’ behind him, immediately having the five year old wrap her arms around him. </p>
<p>The prince sighed softly and smiled a bit, “ Y’know, it’s hard to hug you back- with me carrying these plates and all…” He tried to joke, though his voice betrayed him. Dawn laughed a bit, in tears as she stepped back, letting go so her brother could then set the plates down on the bedside table of his own bed. He then crouched, opening his arms to then embrace his little sister, holding her close gently.</p>
<p>“ We’re going to get through this, okay…? No matter what…” Eclipse said, “ We’ll survive…” </p>
<p>“ I-I know, Clipsy…” Dawn managed, a sob in her voice, “ B-But… but will everyone nice just keep getting killed because th-they’re good to us…?” </p>
<p>“....no…” Eclipse responded, “ Because we can’t afford to make anymore friends… Not yet, anyway… The King will keep taking away people we love as a ‘lesson’... so we only have each other…” He said, holding the other close as he picked her up, sitting down on the bed and holding her in his lap protectively.</p>
<p>“ B-but it gets lonely…”</p>
<p>“ I know… and I’ll do my best to make sure it doesn’t feel so lonely…” He said softly, and Dawn sniffled, nodding a bit and leaning on him as he then gave her the plate, “ So here… I know you probably don’t want to, but please eat…” </p>
<p>The small princess took it carefully and nodded again, her head on her brother’s chest as she started to eat silently, and Eclipse did the same, careful not to drop any crumbs on her. He leaned his head back, the fuzziness in his mind causing his body to betray him as he began to doze off, not even realizing the few moments that passed with him like this.</p>
<p>In that moment, he saw what looked like… a greyish, maybe purplish figure. Upon seeing this, Eclipse jerked himself awake, jumping a bit and realizing he’d already automatically eaten his food, and Dawn had finished, too. He sighed softly and set the plates on the bedside table, cuddling up with his little sister silently and rubbing her back, protecting her from whoever would come in the room. </p>
<p>But Dawn noticed the slight negativity coming off of her brother, nuzzling her face into his chest gently, right beside where his soul was, “ What’s wrong, Clipsy…?”</p>
<p>“ Hm..?”</p>
<p>“ Why are you giving off the darkness again…?” She didn’t fully understand the powers her mother had left her with, so she just referred to negativity like this instead.</p>
<p>“ Why am I-... Oh… right…” Eclipse sighed, lifting his head and looking around the room warily, “ Just… just a bad dream again, kiddo… nothing to worry about…”</p>
<p>“ You don’t call me kiddo unless something’s wrong… Big brother, please…” Dawn practically begged her brother, tearing up a bit.</p>
<p>Eclipse was alarmed, gently wiping her tears, “ Okay, I-... I saw something weird when I dozed off a second ago…”</p>
<p>“ Something weird…?”</p>
<p>“ Yeah… A sort of figure… They had this husky purple-grey color to their body, though…” Dawn seemed to realize something as he said that, and Eclipse narrowed his eyes a bit, “ What is it, sunshine…?”</p>
<p>“ I’ve-...I’ve seen something like that in my dreams, too…” She said, “ But instead of purple-grey, they’re a bronze color…” Dawn noted, nuzzling her brother’s chest a bit to get comfortable. Eclipse held her close and protectively, rubbing her back.</p>
<p>“ That’s...really strange…” Eclipse said, though he shook his head and sighed, “ But it’s just a coincidence...it has to be…” He mumbled, “ Let’s just go to sleep, Dawn…” Eclipse felt that figure looming in his mind, feeling it invade his space and stand behind him as he held his little sister close. Shaking away the negativity, however, he sighed and cuddled some more with Dawn, rubbing her back as she yawned and nodded.</p>
<p>“ Okay Clipsy...but only if you sleep, too…” The older made a noise between a grunt and a hum, showing his displeasure for the action, but agreeing to it nonetheless… He wanted Dawn to sleep, after all…</p>
<p>And so the five year old dozed off, and Eclipse found himself in the silence of the room yet again, looking around a bit as images of that figure flashed through his mind. He eventually breathed a sigh and let himself doze off, though he knew he was probably going to have a nightmare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hhh my poor beans </p>
<p>Anyway, the art for this is posted on my Instagram ( @mightnoot_drawz ) if any of you want to see that.</p>
<p>Maybe I’ll post the drawings at the end of chapters?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>